User blog:PTLD/TubbylandEntertainmentTape2-93
At the Tubbyland Warehouse more vandilizations occur. This time, several unidentified intruders broke into said warehouse at 5:37 AM. The people who broke into the warehouse caught a disturbing video of their exploration of the place. A broken camera was found on the floor of the warehouse and transported to a VHS tape machine. This is what came out: (Intruder 1) Ok?.... Do we have this recording? (Intruder 2) * looks at camera * Yup..... We heard of the other people going to this place and going missing..... We will explore it.... (Intruder 3) Guys!..... (Intruder 1, 2 and 4) What? (Intruder 3) I found something! It's....... A stupid vacuum cleaner. (Intruder 4) Well that sucks..... Get it?... Sucks.... A vacuum cleaner p- (Intruder 5) * punches 4 in the arm. * Stop..... We need to find more things.... (Intruder 1) What the heck is this thing?...... Guys come over here...... Over to this stage... * many Footsteps are heard * (Intruder 2) You mean..... That.... Broken down red animatronic..... (Intruder 5) I think it's name is.... Po?.... Yeah Po. I watched the show when I was five years old. (Old Po) * activates and makes a loud screaming noise * ARe yOu sTIlL thERe?..... * mechanical clicking sounds are heard * (Intruder 3) WHAT THE HECK!!!! THIS THING ISNT THE PO YOU ARE THINKING OF RIGHT?!?!..... (Intruder 5) NO..... It looked a lot cuter.......... JUST RUN!!!! (Intruder 4) Oh s- * grabbed by the Old Po * (Intruder 2) * faces the camera at 4 and it shows him being lifted up by the Old Po * (Intruder 3) NO!!!! * runs at the Old Po and camera faces away before anything is seen * (Intruder 2) I CANT EXPLORE THIS PLACE!! * drops the camera and runs * (Intruder 5) * picks up the camera * COME BACK!!!! (Intruder 5) * runs to Location-13 in the warehouse * oh no..... All alone.... * camera faces to reveal Subject-024 * What the heck are you?...... (The Original) * head faces upward and the heads on Subject-024's arms start moving and eyes are glowing * Shouldn't have come here..... * stands up and starts running at the camera * (Intruder 5) AHHHHHHHH!!!! * camera turns around and 5 runs away * * music box starts playing in the distance * (Intruder 5) Oh no...... Oh no..... Oh no..... Well.... That thing is gone.... I guess I lost it.... Wait.... What is that music Bo- * camera drops to the ground and a scream is heard * * blood splatters on the camera Screen and a blood covered nozzle filled with sharp teeth is shown for a short time * * static appears for several minutes * (Intruder 2) Why is this camera covered in blood?...... (Intruder 2) * picks the camera up and it faces toward him * Well... I am not exploring anything else....... I need to get out of here....... Fine....... I will explore more of the place..... * walks over to backstage * I wonder what is inside here.... * static and music box comes from backstage * (Intruder 2) Never mind.... * camera turns around and starts running at a room with the Old Po animatronic * (Intruder 2) I guess this thing is off....... But.... Where are my other friends.. (Old Po) * blood and oil starts dripping from both of it's hands * (Intruder 2) Well..... I should take a look at some other stuff.... Holy...... Crap.... * camera turns around and the dead body of Intruder 4 is shown * What... The..... Fu- * camera goes up * AHHHHH!!!! LET GO OF ME!!!! (Old Po) You can't escape me.... * camera faces the Old Po and quickly falls to the floor * * punching sounds are heard and 2 drops to the ground and grabs the camera * (Intruder 2) SCREW YOU!!! * camera turns around and 2 runs to the office * (Intruder 2) Oh my god...... Oh hi.... It's you.... (Intruder 3) Are we the only ones left?...... * grabs the tablet and shuts all blast doors in the office * (Intruder 2) I thought we were all alone...... Well..... Peter is dead...... I am not sure about the other two..... (Intruder 2) * camera points up in the air * OH NO!!!! * camera zooms in and it reveals the Prototype Dipsy in the middle ventilation shaft in the office * (Intruder 3) WHAT DO WE DO?........ (Intruder 2) SPAM ALL THE BUTTONS..... I AM NOT SURE... * clicks the overheat button * (Prototype Dipsy) You can't escape us... * makes a screaming sound and backs away from the vent * (Intruder 3) Thanks.... You saved us.... (Intruder 2) I guess I will leave the overheat button on...... And- * the dead body of Intruder 1 falls from the ventilation shaft * HOLY #### (Intruder 3) Well....... I guess we ARE the only ones left..... Maybe ally is alive?..... I am not sure.... * a damaged purple hand comes out of a hole in the ground * (Intruder 2) LOOK!!! * camera faces the hand * (Intruder 3) TINKY WINKY!!!! * runs over and steps on the Prototype Tinky Winky's hand * DIE!!!! (Intruder 3) WAIT NO!!! * leg is grabbed by the Tinky Winky * LET GO!!! HELP HELP!! (Intruder 2) * drops the camera and grabs 3's leg * I WONT... LET... GO!!!! (Prototype Tinky Winky) Evil doesn't die..... Run away while you can.... * drags 3 down into the hole * (Intruder 3) AHHHHH!!!! HELP ME... * dragged into the hole and never seen again * (Intruder 2) Well..... He is gone..... * turns off heat * I quit..... I am not coming back here.... But I need to see backstage..... * opens the middle door and runs backstage * Well... Here it is... * opens the backstage door * (Noo-Noo) * comes out of the door and teeth in nozzle start spinning * It's me.... You can't escape me.. * music box starts playing * (Intruder 2) Oh no..... * backs away and looks the the left of him * (Old Po) * runs at the camera and assumingly kills Intruder 2 * * blood spatters on the camera and it goes to static * Said tape may explain the mysterious dissapearence of those five teenagers that visited the warehouse. But Tubbyland Entertainment requests the tape to be destroyed as soon as possible. Tape is not to be mentioned to anybody else. Category:Blog posts